1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly having a moveable head restraint.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies may be provided with moveable head restraints. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,565, for example, discloses a seat assembly having a retractable head restraint.